


Hot Water

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Kenobi Takes a Break, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé is Anakin's Proxy Right Now And Has Gone Mad With Power, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Stewjon, he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Sequel to Conspiracy to Commit MurderA message from Padmé has Anakin & Co. racing across the galaxy to try and figure out what's going on with Obi-Wan, encountering a few ghosts from the General's past along the way...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 12
Kudos: 218





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Actual plot in my dumb little drabble series?

"Don't freak out."

For someone who had a lifetime of experience in politics and negotiations, Padmé recognized that she had fucked up her opening as soon as those three little words exited her mouth. Anakin's bright and cheerful exterior shifted into one of pure terror as he stared at her holo. Behind him, Captain Rex shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to appear to be eavesdropping but he was and his own fear was quite evident.

"What happened?!" The General demanded. "Where's Obi-Wan?!"

"He's perfectly fine," Padmé assured him. "We're just...not on Coruscant anymore."

"He shouldn't be traveling right now. What would he want on Naboo anyway?" If this was a craving-thing Anakin was going to be mad...

"Not Naboo," the Senator corrected him. "Not Mandalore either."

"Where-?" This made no sense. Obi-Wan had no business anywhere else at this time. Not unless he had been kidnapped which couldn't be the case if Padme was still at his side. The Council could not have sent him away. For one thing, it was entirely ludacris for them to send a heavily pregnant Omega off-world, for another they had to know that Anakin would kill all of them for even broaching the subject with him! 

"Stewjon," Padmé replied. "We're on Stewjon."

That was more than enough for the alpha. "Rex!" He shouted, surprising his Captain who hurriedly scrambled to try and make himself look busy and like he hadn't been listening in on the private exchange. "Change of plans! We're heading to Stewjon and if the Council has any objections tell them to lick my fucking ass cause we're doing it anyway!"

"...in those exact words sir?" 

* * *

A GAR ship landing in the middle of some tiny mountain village that looked as if it had missed the last 150 years of technological innovation drew in a lot of unwanted attention towards the group. By the time the entry ramp was down a small crowd of Stewjoni locals had amassed to try and get a better look at the newcomers. Some were trying to carry on their business, side-eying the strangers as they passed, while a few were bold enough to stand and stare unabashedly. A lot of them were children. Or, at least, appeared to be children. The locals were incredibly tall, towering over the 501st and the 212th. It was hard to tell if the shorter of the bunch were children or just small. The second he was able to Anakin was sprinting forward, eyes darting rapidly as he tried to spot his mate's face in the crowd, catch a trace of his familiar scent. "Obi-Wan!"

Behind him, the others began to disembark. The general had not stated whether or not this was a rescue mission (then again they did not have permission to be there) but from their own records, Stewjon was an allied planet with no history of insurgence against the Republic so the majority of them left their blasters behind. If they needed them, they would know where to get them and would have enough firepower to provide the cover necessary to retrieve them. Jesse was not far behind Anakin and let out a low whistle as he examined the crowd, "Lotta redheads." He mused. "I see where Master Obi-Wan gets it."

Fives nodded and hummed in agreement, "Shame about the height thing though." Obi-Wan would have been made to look tiny by even the children that had gathered around. 

After scanning the crowd and finding no traces of Obi-Wan, Anakin's attention landed on one Stewjoni native who stood at the edge of the crowd, head tilted as she watched the strangers, arms extending to try and keep the others back. Like 95% of the planet, she had fiery red hair tied back in an intricate braid and a face speckled with freckles. Unlike the others, however, she wore a silver pendant in her hair, one that even Anakin was able to recognize as a symbol of authority. "You!" He called out to her. "I'm looking for Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Senator Padmé Amidala. Do you know where I can find them?"

"Kenobi?" The woman asked and Anakin could see recognition flicker in her mossy green eyes. She let her arms fall, no longer concerned about these people posing a possible threat, as a wild grin broke out across her face. "I can take you to the Kenobis!"

"Yes! Thank you!" Anakin heaved a sigh of relief. "Lead the way, ma'am!"

The woman nodded, turned, and started walking along an old cobblestone path through the heart of the village. She didn't look back to see if she was being followed, not that it was warranted. Anakin was hot on her heels, the rest of the 501st and the 212th behind him in what appeared to be a make-shift parade through town. Cody and Rex hung back together, letting their clone brothers trail on ahead. Something about what the woman had said struck the Commander as odd. "Huh."

"What?" Rex asked. 

"She said Kenobi _S_." Cody explained. "Plural."

Rex scrunched his brow. Had Anakin caught that? "Do you think...?"

* * *

The woman guided them along the main road through the village without stopping, despite the gaggles of spectators that had begun to filter out from various establishments to get a good look at the march. They were not approached nor did anyone saw anything. Eventually, the cobblestone turned to trodden dirt as they passed through town, as the buildings became fewer and more spread apart. A forest thick with pine trees sat at the edge of the road but off to the side, just before entering its mouth, was a pathway leading up towards a large stone house with an ancient-looking wrap around porch. A man was sitting out on the porch staring out over the fields that surrounded his home. Upon seeing him, the woman broke into a run and started calling out to him, " _Ceann-cinnidh_! _Ceann-cinnidh_!" 

"Finnabair?" The man asked and slowly rose to his feet so he could meet the woman. "What's the matter?" His eyes, as blue as a restless sea, landed upon the army following behind her, and a scowl formed on his face, "Who the hell are you people?"

"Sir?" Rex asked though how he was able to find his words right now was lost to him. "Are you seeing this?"

Standing before them, with the woman Finnabair at his side, was Obi-Wan Kenobi if Obi-Wan Kenobi was an eighty-year-old man. Sure he was taller, more broad in his shoulders from years of hard work in the fields, rough in the face too with a big, bushy grey beard but the resemblance was beyond striking. "Well?" The man demanded. "Can you lot speak or are you just daft?"

Anakin finally seemed to find his words and approached the steps leading up to the porch. There would be time for introductions later, right now he just had to find Obi-Wan and make sure that he was okay! He leaned against the railing so he could better call up to the man, "I came here looking for my mate. He was staying with a friend while I was away and she said that they came here." 

"Mate?" The man repeated and scratched his bearded chin in a way that was eerily familiar to someone Anakin knew intimately well. "Pregnant?"

"Yes." The Jedi replied. But how did the old guy know that? Could he...was he sensitive? 

The old Stewjoni man grunted a response, "Hot springs then. Follow the beaten path through the brush there. Can't miss it." On that note the man, accompanied by Finnabair, started to slink back towards the house. He paused, however, when he reached the door and noticed that neither Anakin or any of the clones accompanying him made any effort to follow his directions and were still clustered together on his lawn. "Well? Shouldn't you be going?"

This time the words did fail Anakin and it was Echo who broke the silence. "You're a Kenobi." He stated. It was not a question, he said the words as a fact that he knew to be true to his core. The old man on the porch was a member of the Kenobi family which, until recently, had only consisted of Obi-Wan and his unborn children. 

"Donalbain Kenobi," The man confirmed with a nod. His steely gaze landed back on Anakin who he had correctly deduced as the leader of the group assembled before him. "Now what do they call you?" He asked. 

"General and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." 

"Jedi?" Donalbain repeated. A small smile managed to break through his gruff exterior, "I knew a Jedi once."

* * *

Anakin ended up following Donalbain's directions down to the hot springs on his own. Not that he wanted to or had ordered everyone else to remain behind, it would seem that the clones had lost their ability to function after coming face to face with someone who was impossible to deny as a branch on the Kenobi family tree. The alpha left them gathered on Donalbain's front lawn as the old man tried to piece together what could have possibly brought the GAR to his land. As he made the track down the dirt path, ducking beneath hanging tree branches and trying not to stumble, Anakin was able to be alone with his thoughts. Did Obi-Wan know that Donalbain was there? Was that why he had come back to Stewjon after so many years abroad? Did he have some kind of relationship with the man or was this sheer coincidence? And, if Obi-Wan had been in communication with his family, why didn't he ever mention it to his mate? 

The path emptied out into a clearing where various pools of steaming water, each surrounded by a sturdy stone boarder, were scattered around. To Anakin's surprise, he was not alone. Each of the pools had at least one mated couple either sitting next to or swimming in the water though some had as many as three. The Jedi knight passed by one, slowing his pace to check and see if his mate was among them, when one omega who had previously been enjoying the water rose to her feet and made her way to the edge of the pool where her mate was waiting to help guide her out. She was heavily pregnant to the point where Anakin was concerned about her going into labour before his very eyes. Upon closer inspection, her two companions inside of the water, a male omega with auburn hair cut short beneath the ears and a female who could have been his twin, were also in various stages of pregnancy. 

This wasn't getting him anywhere. After passing a couple of more pools and not seeing heads or tails of his mate, Anakin decided to leave pleasantries behind and just call out. "Obi-Wan!? Obi-Wan?!"

He heard his mate before he saw him. Obi-Wan's amusement was clear in his voice, "There he is." He said to someone who Anakin could only assume was Padmé. "I told you he'd find us."

The Jedi Knight turned his head to follow the voice and spotted them sitting a couple of yards away; Padmé was sitting at the edge of a pool of water, enjoying the warmth on her feet, while Obi-Wan was almost fully submerged with just his shoulders sticking out of the water. They were both watching him look around with easy-going smiles. Anakin was going to get them back for this. It was one thing to go running off to some strange planet without warning, it was another thing entirely to forget to include directions to where they would be staying! Anakin started barreling towards them, sprinting across the grass and flat stone towards their hot spring pool. He must not have been paying much attention to where he put his feet because the next thing the chosen one knew he was completely underwater and two sets of hands were pulling him back up to the surface. 

Once they had gotten Anakin's head above the surface, Obi-Wan shot him a teasing smile. "You splashed me!" He accused though his tone was too light, too playful, for there to be any sort of malice behind the words. It was completely lost on the alpha though who was looking between his mate and their friend like they had both just come over and slapped him. "Anakin?"

"Obes...Babe...You-..." The alpha managed to sputter out before giving up on the idea of speaking entirely in favor of throwing his arms around the omega and pulling him close. 

"Oh Love," Obi-Wan said with a sigh, returning the embrace and pressing a soft kiss to his mate's cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. That's why I had Padmé holo you."

Behind the omega, still seated at the edge of the pool, the senator shifted awkwardly and made a mental note to be more clear when delivering messages to Anakin in the future. "Why'd you come here?" Anakin asked. 

"I had to." Obi-Wan replied. "It's...hard to explain. It felt like something tugging on my force signature, pulling me here-"

"Guiding you home." The alpha completed for him. "Did you notice most of the people around this spring are pregnant? It must be a Stewjoni thing."

"I wasn't thinking about that." The omega admitted. "I was just thinking about how nice the water is."

"It is, isn't it?" Anakin asked. So warm and relaxing..."Fuck it." He said with a shrug and on that note, Anakin slid out of his mate's arms and fell backward into the water creating a giant splash, soaking both Obi-Wan and Padmé in the process. 

"Hey! Watch it!" 


End file.
